guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive9
BAM. 07:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Chika wow wow.. — Warw/Wick 07:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well Ereanor and I have shall we say met b4 --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) You can't escape I'm still notifying you for a NPA violation against yourself. reanor 07:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, go away Ereanor! — Warw/Wick 07:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ereanor is jealous that I didn't NPA on him. Also, I didn't NPA myself, I said I had nice boobs. :o 07:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::May, I found something on u --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You said something that grossed yourself out. reanor 07:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, talking about Felix's boobs. :P 07:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Felix has boobs?... I'm not surprised for some reason.. — Warw/Wick 07:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Mine are much better. He's just a scrawny little thing. Cute though. ;] 07:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) New Pic Of me what do u think? --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :ZOMG me at the Teen USA --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::finally I found a pic of Felix --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::What the hell, I can't believe you found that. 07:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How could I forget u ^^ --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Lmao, nice job Shadowphoe. Go find Maui! Fetch!... hmm... ANd... — Warw/Wick 07:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ha, I found E renor2~ --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::ROFL!! 07:23, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm glad I moved from underwear model to unemployed student. 07:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Ha, The real Maui --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess I wasn't lying about having nice boobs. :O 07:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::oo and look may hid her real pic from us --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ha, I found Entropy as well --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::=O, who would have thought it Auron looks good --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Meee-ow, Entropy. ;] Who is that really, Shadow? I want to Google her... no puns intended. 07:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have no idea, some model lol :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Shadow has a crush on Auron. May be she's into pain. reanor 07:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I did your homework Maui. I'm expecting some boob-pic payment for this. She is Devon Aoki. reanor 07:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sin City! I knew she looked familiar. God, I would gladly eat... er... A sandwich... While, uh... Watching, uh... her movie... 07:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Your new YouTube Nice truth slinging. BTW, remember Eyes Only from Dark Angel? How about you becoming Boobs Only? reanor 07:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Lol, thanks. I was too tired to be truly scathing. ): And, no, I don't remember that. Ha! Your ploy fails! 07:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Eyes Only. Take the first reference. reanor 07:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::But I don't want to be a man! 07:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's not what I meant. Look at this, that's how Eyes Only clandestine videos looked like. You get the idea now? reanor 07:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::LOL. Well, I don't think I have the government clearance to become Boobs Only, I'm sorry. :o 07:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Who said it had to be naked boobs? It'd still be original and appealing. reanor 07:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I certainly didn't. Are you implicating yourself, Mr. Ereanor? 07:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, I thought you meant that when you mentioned a possible goverment censorship. reanor 07:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I was referring more to the (apparent) government informational agent role, but that works too. ;] 07:46, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That too. Whatever it takes until I can use the Patriot Act to get those boobs pictures. reanor 07:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::This is the internet, government got no powers here. 07:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol? Tell that to the chinese. reanor 07:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC)